Aporia : The despair
by Antinom
Summary: What is despair all about... Aporia knows its meaning, how and why are question that only he, unfortunately, knows the answer...


Aporia, the loneliest human being on planet Earth, the saddest human that ever existed... A being tormented by despair...

I hope you enjoy this story and remember to give me your opinion.

As always, many thanks to **Photon Drake.**

* * *

**Aporia: The Despair**

Chaos reigned in the city. The smoke that emanated from the ground was black as the night. The streets were nothing more than rocks piled up. It seemed that this city had lost all of the shine. Something hung in the air: it was the silence. Not judt any silence, it was a mortifying silence.

Something had broken this silence. It was a cry, a cry of despair.

It was Aporia.

His longevity in terms of age were a burden hard to bear, especially because of all the crossings he had to make.

"Is there anyone here?" cried Aporia.

As always, his question echoed throughout the city, going through those streets and alleys, once full of life.

Now, there were only traces of humanity. Aporia knelt down and started crying frantically questioning himself about the reason of his survival. He had traveled the world in the past during lots of years. It wasn't very difficult, since the world was now reduced to an endless desert. Aporia hardly knew what year it was, maybe 4000? Its old age made it impossible to remember these "minor details".

* * *

Year: 3937. Humanity had been corrupted by greed, envy, and evilness.

A dispute started over the so acclaimed D matter (cheap and able to perform miracles) that was stored in a gigantic, colossal reactor. This matter was generated from the destruction of other planets in space (Note: year 3937). However, this year the greed had brought the man to destroy more cosmic pieces than usual.

The inevitable happened ...

The generator exploded! Causing massive destruction, an astonishing hecatomb, the Earth cried that day ...

Aporia was 14 years old and he had gone fishing with his father that day. He then helped his mother bake a cake. During the afternoon of that day, Aporia had gone to walk his dog, Snoopy. Suddenly, he feels an impulse that pushed him about 20 feet. He was slammed against a tree, leaving him unconscious.

When he woke up, he started looking for his dog, but he would rather not have done it, because the dog had been crushed by a tree. The only thing that he could see was a red nose dipped in a pool of blood. He returned home to run as she wept. When he reached his house, he stopped. He stayed a few seconds staring at his home, then he felt a strong pain and fainted!

"Father, Mother!" cried Aporia desperately.

"Finally you woke up!" Aporia smiled, but who was this person?

It was Holu. Immediately, tears dropped from Aporia's eye and ran down his face like a fire spreading in a forest. Aporia reminded what he saw, his home destroyed, ruined.

"It was just a walk with my dog," Aporia mumbled, "and then the world collapsed on me!"

Holu, upon hearing these words cried and embraced affectionately Aporia, while comforting him. "You're not alone. I'm never leaving your side."

Three years had passed since the day when Aporia fainted. Such tremendous was the shock had happened.

Since he had awaken, he and Holu had developed a special relationship, perhaps a romantic relationship. With the rest of life that was left to the planet, Aporia, Holu and a handful of survivors had survived.

There were days when Aporia, with luck, could see a flower. When that happened, a huge smile was drawn in his face. Immediately, he ran as fast as he could towards to pick up the flower and then he would offer it to Holu. They blushed simultaneously and there a mixture of blissful looks. Aporia found so many flowers that he was able to elaborate a necklace of flowers. When he finished it, he let out a tear of joy and immediately decided to offer it to Holu. She simply wept because she was given a necklace of such beauty.

This was the way this two teenagers loved one another. This way, they were isolated from hell that surrounded them, therefore making their lives more joyful.

One day, the nature suddenly lost its entire splendor. All of its beauty and its naturalness vanished! The skies darkened, the Sun ceased to illuminate the Earth, but why?

It was a robot invasion!

These robots waited a lot of time for their revenge. Since humans began to destroy their home, these robots started to secretly plan the destruction of humanity.

The hope was lost...

Aporia, Holu and others gathered all their weapons and prepared for war. They remained hidden in the early days, to gather people to stand on the war against those machines design to kill.

Two years of despair, panic had passed, but Holu and Aporia managed to stay alive. His group was now a set of four people Aporia, Holu and apparently two strangers who "volunteered" to this war.

One day, while Aporia and Holu, hidden, were firing on the fearsome destructive machines. One of those machines realized where they were. It was kind of a building under construction. Then, the machine immediately destroyed the walls of that building and managed to locate them. The machine spotted Holu and pointed its cannon towards the beautiful face that Holu possessed.

It fired, annihilating the soul mate of Aporia.

Aporia fainted...

Aporia woke up later on a desolate world with no one. He cried and cried eternally due to despair to be, perhaps, alone in the world.

He wanted to die!

But the desire to find someone, to find a living soul was stronger. Therefore, he spent the following years looking for survivors of the Final war (as he called the war caused by the robots).

Sometimes he had to hide from robots that still patrolled the Earth after the war and thought if it wouldn't be better to entrust himself to the anger of those machines.

Aporia spent almost all his scarce few years of live looking for life, love, comfort, looking for company and, lately, sanity. He took out of from his backpack a huge and incredibly detailed map representing the world and painted the place where he was with red, like always.

He cried incredulous and gave a last breath of despair, vowing that he would never forget Holu and their parents.

The map was now, all of it, a red spot.

* * *

If you liked this story then review it.


End file.
